Leverian
Gauss Leverian "Charging his abilities with every step, he's streamlined for speed. This is Gauss, the runner, the rapid." "If the battle seems out of control.... Gregg, you're not going fast enough." Gauss. Front edge: smooth heat-resistant composites. Trailing edges: streamlined, foiled, this particular one vaguely warped by extreme heat stress. Ah, Gauss. Where to begin, where to begin... Well, the Ceres excavation of course. The site of the ancient tower of Altra. Blastcrete emplacements, air sentries... its fields saturated with tremor mines. A great fortress for the Great Lords of Ceres... until they were pitched from the roof, immortal bodies erupting on the dread mines below. An insurgency, from within. The Dax sent to reclaim Altra fared no better. Those that ran the gauntlet of bore-guns were soon cindered in the field beyond... That's when they called in our fleet-footed friend here. Altra was an ancient tower fortress on Ceres owned by the Orokin. An insurgency occurred there and the Orokin demanded its recapture. However, the tower's defenses proved to be impenetrable to the Dax batallion. Gauss was then called in to quell the insurgency. With his immense speed, he blitzed through the tower and was able to reclaim it. His victory earned him the title: the Saint of Altra. The Saint of Altra. If the mind wanders, what do you see? I see a vivid Lord-like Festival, the tremor mines bursting in a blinding wave, rising toward Altra. And Gauss - a smear of light, just ahead of the thermal avalanche - fast as fire. No... faster. Drusus, the Leverian's host, later found the Gauss suit. and his equipment in an excavation of the area. Drusus disassembled the suit and the suit components and scattered them across the origin system, hoping that nobody would use the suit for other than its intended use. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gauss Airfoil System Leverian A stripped-out Gauss Airfoil System. These fanciful contrivances contribute the share of this Being's acceleration. Strength, mass, density - all held in a delicate balance. Acceltra Leverian The Acceltra, a rapid-fire micro-missile launcher. The smooth polycarbonate barrels still carry a vague stench of ozone. Some think Gauss was a blunt instrument, all speed, with as much versatility as a cannonball. But the Acceltra implies more. It implies surging in, inviting the enemy to consider the blade, then rebounding to let missiles answer their confusion. Akarius Leverian Dual sidearms pulled from Altra's outer ring of blastcrete bunkers. Something crashed through those bunkers at great speed, the impact scattering stone and flesh all the same. An unearthly kinetic shockwave. Those insurgents with the misfortune of surviving the initial blast must have seen the Akarius for themselves. Gauss Mag Helmet Leverian Not the standard dress helm. This one has specialized control surfaces, angled plating. Supreme streamlining. It catches the light in a curious way, doesn't it? When it shines just so, I see myself atop Altra, a hostage perhaps, peering out across the desolate field... and then, I'd see it. A pale glint of light. Excalibur Umbra Leverian “The Sentients had won. They had turned our weapons, our technology against us. The more advanced we became, the greater our losses. The war was over unless we found a new way. In our desperation we turned to the Void. The blinding night, the space where our science and reason failed. We took the person that had returned from that place. We built a frame around him, a conduit of their affliction. Gave him the weapons of the old ways. Gun and blade. A new warrior, a new code was born. He was not like those rejects, this being, became our savior. A warrior cast in steel and fury striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend. Excalibur Umbra was the first.” Mirage Leverian "Oh, how you suffered to become this beast. Yet you laughed at me. Others writhed and raged in the vice, but you, you played the fool. And so it was, that you distorted my design.... A sanguine trick. A murderous comedy. But no one is laughing anymore... except you." "The mere vapors of your life, shimmering still. Mirage." Saryn Leverian "Margulis, from your winter ashes, there has sprung a field of flowers. Conceived by me, germinated for deadly purpose. You used to dream of old Earth, didn't you? Bathed in gold and solemn blue. I intend to reclaim it now, from the spores and the ruin. It came to me like a proverb: Fight poison with... poison. Cure this sick horde with the greatest of plagues. I will call her... Saryn." Valkyr Leverian "Our long deathless winter has left us numb. Our wasted animal within, ugly and gaunt, hibernates beneath our shimmering beauty. Why do these Warframes stir us so? They burn with our lost desires, lost instincts. Umbra cannot be tamed, but only just. Cast and hunted as game. Trapped and tortured, yet they remain... animals. Less than their human seed, gnawing their limbs from the snare, devouring a banquet of suffering, obese with heat and acid... and rage. "That is why they will destroy us." Mesa Prime Leverian With a steady hand and quick reflexes, Mesa is a true gunfighter. This is Mesa, the vagabond, the outcast. Do you feel lucky, Menria? Mesa's got the fastest guns in the stars. Octavia Leverian This is Octavia, the melodic, the maestro. If music be the food of death... play on, Hamina. Compose her song and then conduct the mighty Mandachord, turning bass, beat and melody into an anthem of devastation.Rhythmic and imaginative, Octavia conducts her myriad siren songs and ambient anthems through the mystical Mandachord. Entice enemies with musical instruments that inflict melodic maladies, as the Tenno chorus synchronize their rhythm to sound the drums of war. Hildryn Leverian The best defense is a good offense. Hildryn draws from her Shields to fuel her abilities, while Energy recharges her Shields. Drawing from her shields like a battery, her defensive and offensive utility are unparalleled. This is Hildryn, the domina of armament. In the sky or on the ground, Hildryn fills her victims full of dread. Reinforced by her stalwart physique, the herculean cyborg, Hildryn, fortifies her allies' defenses as enemy barricades crumble beneath her overwhelming might. Rocket skyward at full thrust, achieve atmospheric flight, and launch shield-powered warheads to raze the battlefield with heavy artillery firepower. Atlas Prime Leverian In bygone ages, mountains were said to house warriors. In this age, the mountain has become the warrior. Titan of stone, lord of the earthly elements. This is Atlas, the brawler, the strong. Moving mountains is no easy task, Gregg. Atlas endures. With stone cold fists and a titan's physique, Atlas bends rock to encrust and bulldoze through all challengers in his brawl. Champion of elemental earth, he manifests formidable ramparts, crushing boulders, and golem brethren to rampage his stomping grounds. Wisp Leverian Elemental and elusive, Wisp is both guardian and gateway. Invisible in the air and swift on the ground, she moves like the wind. This is Wisp. Summoner of the ethereal. Her grace is only balanced by her destruction. Do not get lost in its wake, Windila. Eerie. Elusive. Enigmatic. Haunting the spatial crossroads between dimensional doorways, the ethereal enchantress Wisp summons strange apparitions from beyond the breach. Sever her soul to escape death, steal the sight from enemy eyes, and vaporize all before the blaze of our celestial light. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Redlid Gregg Leverian "Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight!" Redlid Gregg appears as his original appearance, but being slightly taller, slightly malformed, and showing his skeletal figure being his ribs, with his skin covered in a dark-red resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Gregg, but the top area of his head appears slightly melted, obscuring his eyes. His hair slightly more spiked and curved to bear a shape resembling his messy hair in his original appearance, moving slightly sideways. His really sharp toothy cheshire grin reaching up to his ears, with 10 "teeth". As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly somewhat flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, possibly referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless dark-red liquid streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. Redlid Gregg's right arm is slightly longer and bulkier and has a huge five finger hand that has extremely sharp and long fingers, completely different than his left, looking more monster and less human. His left arm is normal, but his left hand has four fingers, while his right hand has five. His feet are also mismatched: his left foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the right is just a dark red claw foot with 3 huge sharp toes, like a hawk, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of reddish smoke. Redlid Gregg is the first failed result to recreate Umbra as a physical, living being. Gregg in this form, he has no soul, which could explain his murderous behavior, and as such, he has no proper emotions. Additionally, he never learned how to socialize due to the workers of the laboratory locking him up on Ballas's orders, preventing him from socializing with anyone or anything. With a lack of human intelligence, he is also not capable of speaking words being able to speak basic words, but is mostly only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. Redlid Gregg has an unnatural ability to cover areas with dark red liquid-masses and make redlid rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These liquid-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the group enemies nearby, as Redlid Gregg showed a cold apathy toward these deformed/disfigured beings. While Redlid Gregg can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with Redlid-substances, he possesses a unique ability to optionally transform into his larger, stronger, and fearsome monster, known as Beast Gregg. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Beast Gregg Leverian This powerful form of Redlid Gregg is far more intimidating, larger, and is almost entirely dark red in color. Comparing to his original form, the shape of this monstrosity is almost symmetrical. While having completely absent eyes, the beast's enlarged head lost a lot of all human traits with a wide mouth having three rows of extremely fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, a head like a Xenomorph, except instead of the end of the head being round, it's a sharp spike. He now has broader blade-shaped spines on the back. The upper structure is larger, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long spike on each both elbows, chest covered with tiny needle-like thorns, and as well surprisingly large arms he uses as legs, with gnarly large hands each possessing five long clawed fingers. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very lanky. His feet, however, are still asymmetrical but changed differently; his feet are both extremely underdeveloped so much it ends nothing else than a stubby spike. He attains a more ferocious animal-like behavior, with his movement, as well as his fighting techniques, seem to be similar to gorillas, in that he uses only his right arm to damage things and moves by knuckle-walking while walking with his massive arms that are much needed due to his small yet still-deformed legs. His ability to spread redlid masses for his surrounding is absent, but Beast Gregg is still capable of teleporting through walls at a faster speed randomized. Almost anyone in the way WILL die in a single hit when getting run over by him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Project The Project is a tall humanoid creature reaching 8'0 that is almost completely covered in redlid and has a gold and white futuristic projector for a head. Several long, hanging black wires are attached to his back and under his head, with the longer wire attaching to his right ankle, and another attached to his left arm. The Project seems to wear Orokin clothing if one look real carefully, with rolled-up sleeves for his shirt, and pants with a rolled-up left pant leg and a pair of large boots. He has a speaker sticking out from the middle left of his chest. On the top of both hands and his knuckles, there are white stripes and circle markings. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mana Leverian Mana is described as a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman reaching 6'9 of a slim yet voluptuous muscular frame, and at the same time, she was well-built, as befitting a Ultimate user. She was fair-skinned and had a small scar below her jaw, centered to the middle slightly, and sharp, meaningful eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead identical to Gregg's hair, and was usually styled in a long flowing style. Mana was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She showed great empathy and emotional resilience, however that resilience was weak towards Gregg. Her fighting costume consisted of Gregg's Time Patroller Suit, but at the time it was yellow, as the material can read the wearers mind, being able to make decals appear and disappear, change colors as-well materials, texture and shape. Although she initially regarded Gregg's desire to be a Ultimate as somewhat crazy due to him being powerless and weak, she nonetheless brought the matter up with her trusted mentor. She subsequently took Gregg as her student and successor, which is a testament to her openness and belief in the potential of others. Mana posses the same abilities as Ultimate Gregg does, except with FAR more mastery: Superhuman Strength, Durability and speed. Her punches create shockwaves of wind / air blasts, hinting this is where Gregg got this technique. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Undying Mana Leverian In her Undying form, her pupils become yellow, her sclera turned black, (which revealed empty sockets), and her hair having a yellow, golden glow.. Also, she wears dark grey armor, armoured boots., and white gloves with yellow lines going down the fingers. Superhuman Strength: Mana has incredible strength as she's known to knock anyone dead in this form. Superhuman Speed: Her speed is unmatched, as she can fight with lightning fast reflexes and agility. Spear of Justice: It's a Ultimate exclusive / special attack that can only be used in Mana's Undying form. Mana's justice spear is a powerful weapon, extremely overwhelming and destructive. It left a massive crater so large it could be seen from another planet. Regeneration: Mana can be able to contain raw Ultimate power without melting, or, do due to her determination, Mana is able to regenerate her injuries/damages sustained in battle. Hypersonic: '''Mana can move at speeds to where you think she was teleporting but she was just running, presumably as a deception tactic. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Grendel Leverian Feasting on enemies like his own personal buffet, his hunger for battle is primal. This is Grendel, the devourer, the insatiable. Dinner is best served with a side of mayhem. Bon appétit, Gregg. Many of Gregg's Frames have speed and litheness... but power, momentum, impact... those require mass. And there... the creased midsection - the seam. Does it split? Yawning with a jagged, vacuous aperture to... to who knows? A certain Orokin may have found out. That night when the people of Riddha ate their fill, feasting until the frozen mountains lit warmly with the dawn. It was toward those roseate peaks that the Executor fled, pursued by Grendel. What his fate was I cannot say, but as the people feasted, so the story goes, they were suddenly struck by a strange, deep sound. A rumble carried from mountain to mountain: a Single. Satisfied. Belch. Grendel: Primal. Insatiable. And, as this exhibit will demonstrate, a creature of surprising compassion. After the fall of the Orokin Empire, a surviving Orokin Executor - a violet-scented brute named Karishh - lorded over Europa's frozen, famine-struck city of Riddha. Safe within his walled manse the moist and loathsome Karishh lived a lavish life while his frail citizens obeyed his every edict in the hope of receiving his pre-masticated table scraps. As the city starved beneath him, Karissh commanded yet another feast for himself and his gluttonous sycophants... twelve courses for each of his twelve grafted digestive sacs... and one... one uninvited guest. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1 Up and down and up and down and-''' Anything I do is no sin! 'Up and down and up and down and-' Lead them feed them to the clown, and- So let the chaos begin! Lead them feed them to the clown! 'Up and down and up and down and-' Freedom denies the right to choose! 'Up and down and up and down and-' Lead them feed them to the clown and- In this game, everyone will lose! Lead them feed them to the clown-! '''of Sonya's voice Now we are finally free! Everyone knows the best place to hide is insanity! Meanwhile the world will spin! Hypnotizing, terrorizing- Those locked within! Post-Chorus Chaos, chaos, let it rain! (All around the game of life! We laugh, we play and revel) All these bugs are in my brain! (Don't fall off the carousel) (Or else you'll meet the devil) I see now a world gone blind! (All his gathered sin begat, The father to the child) That is how I found my mind! (What a mess we're in but now the joker's running wild!) We're created just to die! (All around the game of life, We laugh, we play and revel) Mortal sin's the reason why! (Don't fall off the carousel or else you'll meet the devil) You can't stop what has begun! (All his gathered sin begat, the father to the child) Might as well have so much fun! (What a mess we're in but now rhe joker's running wild!) Bridge When the light is running low- And the shadows start to grow! And the places that you know- Cut away the afterglow! There's a light inside your soul! Slowly shrinking in the cold! From the truth deep down you know- And yet darker, we will go! Refrain Can't you see? Your world's a fantasy! All around the game of life (Up and down and up and down and) We laugh, we play and revel Your world's a fantasy! Don't fall off the carousel (Up and down and up and down and) Or else you'll meet the devil Your world's a fantasy! All his gathered sin begat (Lead them feed them to the clown and) The mother to the child! Your world's a fantasy! What a mess we're in but now (Lead them feed them to the clown and) The best place to hide is insanity! The joker's running wild! All around the game of life (Up and down and up and down and) We laugh, we play and revel Don't fall off the carousel (Up and down and up and down and) Or else you'll meet the devil All his gathered sin begat (Lead them feed them to the clown and) The father to the child Wee-hee-hee! What a mess we're in-